Stones or calculi are sometimes formed in organs in the body and their presence can cause significant pain and discomfort to an individual. Such stones often form in the urinary system, in areas such as the kidneys, the urinary tracts and in the bladder. The stones may be removed by surgery or by a procedure that involves using a device to crush the stones into small enough pieces so that they may wash out of the urinary system.
One type of device used to break up stones is commonly referred to as a lithotriptor. A lithotriptor uses a transfer media, such as water, or transfer member, such as a probe, to transfer a shock wave to a stone, thereby crushing the stone. In conventional lithotriptors, a striking member, often referred to as a hammer, is used to impact the transfer member to produce the shock wave. A variety of different apparatuses have been used to propel this hammer against the transfer member. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,336, 5,540,702 and 4,727,875.